The present invention generally relates to a system for processing information signals and more particularly to an angular tracking system for determining the direction of a noise signal.
Acoustics find applications in underwater use. This is because of the superiority of sound wave transmission through this medium to that of electromagnetic waves via radio, radar or light radiation. Among the principle uses of underwater sonic and subsonic waves is that in the area of detection.
Underwater sound detection systems for determining the direction of emitted sonic and subsonic systems are often a compromise in which a transducer array is formed that is suitable for a particular detection system. Such systems are often unduly limited in the number of transducers that can be utilized and many such systems are suitable for only line arrays of transducers. Systems suitable for larger planar arrays are generally unduly complicated and require feedback techniques utilizing complex hardware.